Addressing any serious problems presented involves a strategy of conservation of resources, coupled with increasing the efficiency with which fuels achieve desired objectives and decreasing the emission of pollutants.
In the case of large facilities, such as coal fired electric plants and the like, the size of the facility justifies the implementation of relatively elaborate technology, such as scrubbers for removing pollutants from the exhaust of a coal burning plant. Implementation of this Hydrogen technology is more cost-effective and will largely neutralize deleterious effects on the environment as well as improving efficiency.
However, one of the most serious sources of pollution is the personal automobile, as well as trucks and buses, which daily forge across the roads of this country. Moreover, some of the potential for improving operation of the internal combustion engine may readily be appreciated when it is considered that the efficiency of such engines is on average, between 15 and 25%.
Pollution from automobiles, mostly in the form of carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and unburnt hydrocarbon emissions, presents a serious problem because each automobile requires its own individual means of addressing the problem. While pollution control valves, cleaner gasoline and other advances have done much to alleviate the problems involved in gasoline vehicle pollution, much more needs to be done, as the world heads for what may potentially be a very substantial crisis.
It is known that virtually every existing engine application from lawnmowers to automobiles to trucks to locomotives can benefit from the addition of hydrogen. Benefits include more power and longer engine life but the most astonishing of all are Minus Emissions. That is, with enough hydrogen, the exhaust gasses are cleaner than the air that enters the engine. Levels of carbon monoxide, un-burnt hydrocarbons, tire particles and diesel soot are reduced as air is cleaned by the hydrogen combustion. This increases efficiency of the engine and pollutants are reduced to harmless gasses and water vapor.